Vide
by Murasakimaru
Summary: Vide... Un unique souvenir. Une apparition importante pour un coeur qui joue sur un fil. Une nuit noire. Et surtout, un manque qui fait réfléchir.


**_Titre : Vide_**

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :**_ Si jamais je dit que j'ai enlevé Miharu grâce à mon mémorial de Yoite et que je l'ai enfermé dans ma salle de bain, et qu'en ce moment, il prend le thé avec Winnie, vous me croyez ? Non ? Toujours pas ? Vous êtes pas drôle.

_**Résumé :**_ Vide... Un unique souvenir. Une apparition importante pour un coeur qui joue sur un fil. Une nuit noire. Et surtout, un manque qui fait réfléchir.

_**Genre :**_ OS/Angst/Supernatural

**_Raiting :_** K

Eto... Je sais, je vais me faire lapider, défenestrer, crucifier, assassiner mais je suis vraiment désolé. Le chapitre 4 de Love ! When you take us ! est reporté d'une semaine. Donc pour m'excuser et car je ne veux pas mourir trop jeune, je vous donné cet OS. Pas sur Naruto cette fois mais bon, la diversité ça fait du bien parfois, non ? Alors, c'est un OS sur Nabari (Mon grand amour du moment), et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire d'une traite après avoir vidé mes kleenex. (Volume 10, quoi d'autre) Yo-chan ! Tu seras toujours dans mon coeur.

* * *

**Vide.**

'_Nous avons les souvenirs que nous méritons.'_

_Allongé sur ce lit, dans cette cabane. _

Perdu au beau milieu de la forêt, car j'ai été obligé de fuir la ville, le bruit des voitures, ma famille, mes amis. Mais en avais-je des amis ? Non, impossible, j'ai tout fait pour être le plus insensible à la douleur. C'est-à-dire, je me suis enfermé dans une coquille imperméable aux autres. Pourtant, comment as-tu réussi à la briser ? Qu'avais tu fais de si extraordinaire pour que tu arrives à toucher mon cœur ?

_La lune faisant pénétrer les fines lumières de ses rayons dans l'habitat en bois, un peu délabré._

En fait, ce n'est pas la question du pourquoi qui m'intéresse. C'est plutôt de savoir qui tu es… Comment étais-tu ? Grand ? Petit ? Brun ? Blond ? Roux ? Quel couleur était tes yeux ? Gris ? Bleu ? Vert ? Si vraiment tu étais si important pour moi, au point de finir en un être humain sans son âme quand tu n'es pas près de mon corps qui se meurt peu à peu sans toi, pourquoi t'ai je oublié ? J'aurais du réussir à te garder en moi, dans mon cœur, dans mon corps, dans mon âme… Pourtant je n'ai pas réussi à le faire. **Vraiment pas…** Pourquoi ?

_Les larmes salées dévalant ses joues couleur ivoire dans une danse enivrante, et légèrement éclairé par la lumière du soir._

Dit, pourquoi t'es-tu enfui comme ça de ma mémoire ? En fait, non, je me souviens que d'une chose te concernant. Et ce n'est ni la plus glorieuse, ni la plus heureuse… J'aurais tellement voulu avoir autre chose que **ça**, comme par exemple, ton sourire. Où bien tes yeux, ta peau, le doux toucher que je ressentais quand je posais ma main sur toi. Mais non, rien de tout ça n'est encré en moi au stylo indélébile ou au fer rouge. Il me reste juste la souffrance que je ressens quand je pense à toi et à mon acte. C'est-à-dire tout le temps…

_Les gémissements brisant le silence religieux qui avait pris place dans la forêt, et la sueur courant sur son corps pour finir sa course sur les draps déjà trempés par la sueur de la veille._

Hier, j'ai pensé à toi. Avant-hier, j'ai **encore** pensé à toi. Et ce même rituel se répète de jours en jours, d'heures en heures, de minutes en minutes, de secondes en secondes. Quand pourrais-je oublié le geste immonde que j'ai commis ? Le fait que, toi, la personne qui a pris une place bien trop importante dans mon cœur, a été supprimée, effacée par mes soins.

_Les yeux émeraude clos dans une attitude douloureuse, sa respiration saccadée, haché._

Et je ne peux faire un retour en arrière. Ce n'est pas comme si j'écrivais ma vie dans un livre. Je ne peux gommer ce qui ne me plais pas, ni ce qui me fait souffrir. On m'a bien dit de t'oublier et de recommencer ma vie, le jour où je me suis souvenu de ta disparition. J'ai essayé, mais plus je m'abandonne à vivre ma vie **sans toi**, plus le trou noir qui attire mon cœur dans cet abysse se fait oppressant. Alors, pour ne pas inquiéter quelqu'un, je fais semblant de t'avoir rayé de mon esprit. Et quand, le crépuscule tombe, le souvenir revient à la charge et me nargue. Cela fait encore plus de mal, mais au moins quand je pense à toi, mon cœur ne fait plus le funambule au dessus d'un gouffre sans fond.

_La poussière formant une vague silhouette dans la pièce noircie par le soir, sans étoiles._

Et au moindre faux pas, tout s'écroulera dans ce précipice sans fin. Mon souvenir, mes questions, mes sentiments. Simplement **moi…** Et quand je vois Gau sourire à Raiko. Quand je les vois s'enlacer tendrement comme si c'était la fin du monde. Quand je les vois s'embrasser à ciel ouvert, pour une bataille langoureuse, pour un combat des plus sensuels entre leurs deux langues. Quand je les entends gémir à travers la fine cloison qui les séparent de ma chambre.

_L'ombre se rapprochant lentement et difficilement vers ce corps étalé sur le lit, étendu sur la couette d'un bleu glacial et faisant un cauchemar._

Je les jalouse. Je ne veux qu'**une seule chose**, c'est d'être à leur place, avec toi. Et cela fait encore plus mal… D'imaginer un fantôme dans mes bras. De m'imaginer gémir de plaisir grâce aux mains habiles d'un spectre.

_Les jambes du l'apparition frôlant à peine le sol, les yeux bleus, seul partie du corps visible, fixant les sillons de larmes s'écoulant doucement sur les joues pale du jeune homme se face de lui._

La petite fée du shinrabansho qui me répète inlassablement les mêmes paroles. Le fait que j'ai suivi mes envies. Que je devrais en assumer les conséquences. Que je ne peux **plus rien faire**. Mais a-t-elle pensé que peut être, je ne voudrais rien endosser. Que je ferais tout reporter sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Bien sure que non, elle me connait trop bien pour ça.

_L'ombre s'agenouillant devant l'être vivant, tellement opposer à lui, et le contemplant._

Quand j'ai pris conscience que je t'avais gommé de mon histoire, mon avenir, mon destin, j'ai pleuré. Comme hier, comme avant-hier, **comme toujours**… Et je me suis demandé, grâce au conseil avisé de Yukimi même dans la douleur la plus profonde, pour qui t'avais-je supprimé ? Pour toi ? Ou bien, pour moi… Et cette question m'a trotté dans la tête pendant un bon bout de temps. Et maintenant, je peux clairement l'avouer. Je l'ai fait pour moi… Pour pouvoir continuer à vivre même sans toi. Et si j'ai eu besoin de gratter ton existence jusqu'au moindre petit trait restant de toi, du passé, du présent, du futur, c'est pour ne pas sombrer dans la démence. Car je suis faible. Très faible…

_Le soleil remplaçant l'astre lunaire, créant multiple couleurs chatoyantes dans le ciel._

Dit, existes-tu encore quelque part ? Même loin de moi ? Tu sais, si je me demande ça, ce n'est pas anodin. J'ai encore l'impression d'être relié à quelqu'un. Par delà les plaines. Par delà les montagnes. Pas delà les mers… **Le fil rouge du destin** est toujours lié à un être humain quelconque. Et je voudrais que cet Homme anodin soit toi. Alors s'il te plaît, fais moi plaisir, laisse moi mes futiles espoirs et attend moi quelque part.

_Le fantôme se penchant vers les lèvres tremblantes, la main essayant de caresser la joue porcelaine. Ses lèvres frôlant celles pulpeuses du garçon en face de lui, touchant sa joue. La poussière éclatant en petits morceaux et la disparition du spectre dans un murmure. Les yeux émeraudes s'éveillant au monde et le vide prenant place dans son cœur brisé par l'absence. Des sanglots étouffés dans sa gorge. Ses pleurs de plus en plus forts, rompant le bruit de la nature matinale. Un léger vent. _

_**-Miharu…**_

_Des gémissements de douleurs doublant d'intensité._

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Usagi-chan : **Yo-chan ! Mon Yo-chan d'amûûr. Barbie, encore un kleenex. Yo-chan !

**L'auteur, allongé sur son lit, sous sa couette Mickey avec Winnie dans ses bras pleure toutes les larmes de son coeur. Sasuke et Naruto, pas du tout inquiet pour l'auteur, se papouillent.**

**Naruto :** Tu vois pas que je suis occupé là ? T'as des jambes, des bras. Donc tu bouges ton gros cul du lit.

**Sasuke :** C'est qui Yo-chan ? Elle nous a enfin remplacé ? Dieu existe alors.

******Naruto descend des genoux de son brun, fouille le dépotoir qui sert de chambre à l'auteur et reviens vers son amour, manga en main.**

**Naruto :** Nabari, Yoite. C'est lui. Magnifique brun qui au départ est insociable à part avec une personne.

**Sasuke :** Beau brun ? Plus que moi ?

**L'auteur secoue la tête affirmativement et part chercher un kleenex. Naruto déglutit.**

**Naruto :** Mais non, c'est toi le plus beau. Quoi que parfois...

**Sasuke prend le manga des mains de Naruto et le feuillète.**

**Sasuke :** J'aime beaucoup Miharu. Y a rien à dire... Parfait.

**Naruto choqué part sous la couette Mickey, Winnie, blottit contre lui.**

**Sasuke :** L'auteur dégénéré, prend tout le paquet de mouchoir. Ça ira plus vite. Barbie...

**Naruto *chuchote*:** Infidèle, pervers, méchant, sadique...

**Sasuke *rire démonique* :** Vengeance. Et puis comment ça, une allumette est plus belle que moi. T'as pas de gout.

**Naruto : **C'est sur que pour être avec toi, faut pas avoir de gout...

**Alors que Sasuke allait se jeter sur le blond pour lui prouver qu'il avait très bon gout, l'auteur débarque dans sa chambre et les vire.**

**Usagi-chan :** Je veux pas de tache suspect sur mon lit. Allait faire ça ailleurs.


End file.
